Gangsta Redux
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: What if things played out differently in Gangsta,Gangsta? What if it wasn't just Sean that fell into Jay's gang? Instead of leaving him what if Emma had tried harder? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Gangsta Redux**

**By:** Lexxie Sparrow

**Summery: **What if things would have happened differently in 'Gangsta, Gangsta'?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. Any characters or locations belong to the proper owners. No copyright infrigdment is intended.

**Chapter 1**

After Tracker had told him basically to go away Sean went into his room with the cordless phone in his hand. He sat down on the small bed and tried calling his girlfriend's house again and once again got her answering machine.

He hung up again and grabbed his jacket before leaving the house. It's not like he was wanted there anyways.

Somehow while he was walking his feet led him to his girlfriend's doorstep. He knew he couldn't just walk on up and go in like he had all summer.

Summer. It was then Sean remembered another entrance in. Over the summer before baby Jack had been born they had moved Emma's room down into the basement that had its own window that she hardly ever locked.

He smirked to himself before walking around to the other side of the house. He quickly found the window and opened it. Unlocked just like it had been all summer.

He jumped down through the opening and landed by the washer and dryer. He pulled back the curtain that seperated the laundry area from her room. He slipped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Em." he whispered nuzzling her neck when he felt her tense up.

Emma smiled when she heard he boyfriend's voice and turned around in his arms. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." he said as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came." she whispered quietly before leaving his embrace and sitting back down on her bed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

She smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "It is now."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I can't believe the responce this story has got. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school Emma met up with Sean on the steps while he was talking to JT and Toby. The music blaring from a black Honda civic caught his attention.

"Who are they?" Emma asked.

"I don't know he's in my shop class." Sean responded watching at they got out of the car.

"Park there you'll get a ticket." Toby called out.

The boy scoffed. "Oh no not a ticket." he said sarcastically. As they walked by he grabbed the photos out of Toby's hand. Sean stood up blocking his entrance into the building.

"Give those back." he said.

The boy took off his sunglasses. "What are you? His bodyguard?" he asked as his friends laughed.

Emma came up and put a hand on Sean's arm as he snatched the pictures back from the other boy. "I'm his friend." he said glaring at the other boy who's attention had switched to Sean's girlfriend.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he muttered throwing his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders and walked into the school.

Emma noticed that Sean was still tense. "Let it go, Sean. Don't let him get to you." she said taking his hand as they walked into the school.

They were talking as they entered their first period class and took their seats just as the bell rang. "Mr. Cameron nice of you to join us." Mr. Simpson said crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's try being on time the next time."

"Well he's in a good mood." Sean whispered sarcastically.

Emma sighed. "He just started chemo last week. He hasn't been doing too good."

"Oh, sorry." he said not knowing how to respond to that.

"It's ok. My mom got him a new laptop to surprise him. Maybe that'll cheer him up a bit." she said watching as he booted up the green alien ware laptop.

"Cause nothing says happy like a new computer." he said turning to look at her.

Emma smiled at him. "I'm glad you came over last night." she said putting a hand over his.

Sean smiled slightly. "Do you want to come over tonight? Maybe? A movie, a couch, double cheese, me like before?"

Emma looked to make sure Mr. Simpson wasn't looking their way before placing a kiss on Sean's cheek. "How could I resist?" she whispered before turning back to her monitor.

Sean smiled before turning back to his own work. It looked like today was going to be a good day.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After his second period class Sean went to get something from his locker when he saw the boy from earlier raiding the vending machine with his friends.

One of the boys saw him and got the leaders attention. The boy looked over at him before zipping up his backpack.

As the three of them walked past Sean the boy from earlier handed him one of the chocolate bars he had stolen.

He quickly shoved it in his own bag and went to meet up with Emma for lunch. He found her sitting by her locker and sat down next to her. "Hey." he said quickly kissing her and grabbing half of her sandwich.

He took a bite out of it before grabbing a napkin and spit it back out. "What was that?" he asked wondering what exactly he had just put in his mouth.

"Tempe alp alpha and peanut sauce. Hello, vitamins." Emma said. "Snake made it this morning.

Sean gagged a bit before taking the chocolate bar out of his bag. "Tastes good." he said unwrapping it as Mr. Simpson came up to them.

"Emma I'm going home." he said tiredly leaning against the wall.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked worried about him.

He shook his head. "Your mom's stuck at work tonight so you need to come home right after school."

"I can't I have plans." Emma complained.

Snake shook his head. "You're just going to have to reschedule." he said before walking off.

"Have your parents not heard of babysitters?" Sean asked somewhat angrily. They had to reschedule everything since he had gotten sick.

"I'm sorry." she sai laying her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I can talk to my mom? See if you can come over?"

"Whatever." he said before standing up. "I've got shop."

Some how in shop he had gotten paired up with Craig Manning. The boy may have known how to sell a car but he sure didn't know how to fix one. He was trying to undo what he had done while Craig continued talking.

"This was supposed to be my bird course for the year." the curly hair teen complained.

Sean looked up at him. "I doubt a bird could fix a transmision." he said turning back to their project. As he did he caught the boy from earlier staring over at him.

"Who's that?" Sean asked his friend.

"Who?" Craig asked before noticing the boy. "Him? Dude that's Jay Hogart. The best thing to do ignore him completely. He's a psyco."

Sean nodded before going over there. "Sean!" he ignored his friend's call to go back to their work area. He went over to where Jay and his gang were working and noticed something that one of the guys was doing wrong.

"Hey hold up there." he said pulling a wrench out of his back pocket. "You do it like that you're going to destroy the system." he said fixing what the boy had been working on.

"You got guts coming over here like that Cameron." Jay said after looking to see what he had done.

"Thought you might want someone to save your car from getting screwed up." Sean said shrugging as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag before heading to his next class.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've finally got it going in the direction I wanted it to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Emma was supposed to meet up with Sean after school in the parking lot. She found him over by the black car they had seen pull in earlier talking to the boy and girl. She walked up next to him and slipped her hand into his.

"Hey." he said smiling and she noticed the shiner on his eye. "Emma this is Jay. He's in my shop class. That's his girlfriend Alex."

She looked over at the boy now known as Jay and saw him take off his sunglasses as he gave her the once over before smirking. She noticed his busted lip.

"What happened to you two?" she asked her boyfriend.

Sean shrugged and put his arm over her shoulders. "Nothing just a misunderstanding."

"Bam bam here got testy when Raditich came to get him out of class." Jay said smirking at Sean.

"So did you ask your mom about tonight?" Sean asked before Emma could ask any questions about what happened.

Emma nodded. "She said you can come over tonight we just have to be quiet because of Snake."

Jay looked over at Sean. "I thought you were gonna come hang with us down in the ravine."

Emma came up with an idea before Sean could respond. "You guys can come if you want or I could grab my baby brother and all of us could hang out somewhere?"

Jay rolled his eyes at her suggestion. "I don't do babysitting duty Greenpiece." he flinched as Alex hit him in the ribs.

She glared at him before turning to Emma. "Go ahead and bring him. We'll bring Jay's sister and take them to the park." They all agreed to meet back up in half an hour at the park. Sean and Emma walked back to her house to get Jack ready to go out.

She came downstairs with the baby on her hip. "Do you mind holding him for a minute? I'm gonna tell Snake we're going out." Sean nodded and took the boy into his arms.

"Hey there buddy." he said quietly trying to get used to holding the three month old in his arms.

He had only held him once, that had been a few days after he had been born when Emma had asked him over to see her new brother.

Jack cooed as he laid his head against Sean's chest. He rocked him a bit as they waited for Emma to come back downstairs. Emma stood at the top of the stairs watching her boyfriend rocking Jack.

She saw his mouth moving but he wasn't speaking loud enough for her to hear what he was saying. She smiled slightly before walking down to where they were.

"Snake said we can go as long as we don't keep him out too long." she said startling him just a bit and grabbing Jack's stroller. Sean nodded and got the baby strapped in before they walked out of the door.

Jay and Alex were sitting on one of the benches watching his six year old sister, Abby, run around the park. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" he asked leaning his head back against the bench.

Alex rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "If you want to hang out with the mechanic you're gonna have to deal with his girlfriend." she said quietly was the other couple walked up to them as Jay's sister ran over and saw baby Jack.

As Emma showed off her little brother to the girl and Alex Sean joined Jay on the bench. "I know this probably isn't your idea of fun."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that Cameron? Maybe I like hanging around a bunch of little ankle biters." he said chuckling.

"If you want there's a rave tonight. Bring the girlfriend after you drop the kid back off." he said sliding his sunglasses back on as Abby ran over and drug him over to the swings.

Sean sat there for a moment watching all of them. He sighed scratching under his beanie before going to join his girlfriend.

TBC...


End file.
